


Quicksand

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Implied Femslash, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, POV Female Character, Post-Series, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. This was all-consuming, silent, and sudden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksand

There was a swiftness and beauty in the way that Ty Lee moved.

Her moves were quick and sudden, efficient and fierce, her eyes narrowed and a look of determination upon her face, so vastly different from the sweet smile that she usually held.

She was stunning; there was no question in that.

Azula had always been cold, ruthless, but Ty Lee was all passion and zest, an epitome of fire, and she had burned Azula in a way that cannot be forgiven.

For Mai **_and_** Ty Lee to have turned their backs on her, on their friendship, Azula had snarled, lashed out, and wanted them to rot in their cells.

She and Ty Lee have sparred together many times, but this was something more, that kept tugging at her. They were never afraid of hurting each other, with fire and lightning, with somersaults and cartwheels, and finally blocking out chi to disable an opponent.

The betrayal hurt her more than Azula could ever admit. Trust was for fools, indeed.

Azula was defeated, enraged beyond words. Before her own coronation, she felt as if Ty Lee was still reaching, calling for her, offering her a second chance.

For in the split second before Azula was to become the Fire Lord, there was still a part of her that wanted to reach for Ty Lee and never let go, but she was being pulled down, all the way down.

Just like Ty Lee’s movements, it was all-consuming, silent, and sudden, like quicksand.


End file.
